


A Cop, Tracy's and a Baby

by LMC25



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMC25/pseuds/LMC25
Summary: Its Christmas eve and Scott and Virgil return from a routine rescue with an unexpected guest. Can the Tracy's pull together to reunite a family in time for New years? Festive family story based on the original series. Figured we could all do with some festive Tracy cheer!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Cop, Tracy's and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cantanatova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantanatova/gifts).



> So this is my first one shot/short story apologies if its not so great! I am much more comfortable with writing longer stories but I really wanted to do a one off Christmas story much like the Christmas episode give or take a million. I also may have loosely drawn on some inspiration from another favourite show of mine, Due South. I planned to release this on Christmas eve but finished early! I hope you enjoy but any feedback is welcome thank you. P.S This story does feature my OC (Rose) but the story is still readable as a stand alone. I will aim to upload under fire soon which introduces her to the Tracy family so if you want to wait you can but if not then enjoy!

"Right! Let's wrap this up and head home." Scott jumped out of the Firefly which he had just reversed back into the pod for his brother. They had been called to a wildfire that had got out of hand within the Snowdonia national park in Wales. They were dirty, hot and exhausted from battling the raging fires and trying to keep them contained away from civilisation. Lalnberis had been directly in the line of fire when international rescue had been scrambled but thankfully thanks to their efforts, the fire had been controlled and extinguished long before it became a danger to the town. They hadn't even needed to evacuate the townspeople in the end but the residents had been advised to stay indoors and close all windows from the smoke which would persist for some days.

"Go on, you head on; I've got this." Virgil secured the empty fire canisters at the back of the pod.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Scott jogged down the ramp, it was just him and Virgil on this operation. Alan was currently retrieving John with Tin-tin and Gordon was on light duties after sustaining a sprained wrist during his last rescue.

"International Rescue!"

Scott and Virgil both looked up as a firefighter approached them. As she got closer, they recognised her as the chief they had been coordinating with most of the day. "I couldn't let you go without thanking you for your efforts today, we couldn't have got this under control without you. We are so grateful."

"You're welcome, your teams did a sterling job too." Scott shook her hand as Virgil followed suit.

"I hope you have a safe journey back…. to wherever that may be?" She faltered.

Virgil smiled. "Thank you, I hope the clear up operation doesn't keep you here for too much longer."

"Fingers crossed, goodbye for now."

They waved her off. "That was nice of her." Virgil reflected it wasn't often people took the time to thank them personally.

"Indeed. Right; See you back at base."

"Yep."

They both walked off to their respective Thunderbirds to head home. Scott took off within minutes, watching briefly as Virgil closed up the pod before then heading into his craft. Once Scott was satisfied Virgil was safely on board he took off, steadily gained altitude and pushed on. He was keen to get home. It was Christmas Eve and he had a special visitor waiting for him, he couldn't wait to see her in person. It would be the first time in over six months. That was the trouble with this job…. That and the fact she lived over the other side of the world and also worked full time. His mind wandered, knowing that he was just over an hour away from being back in her embrace was a torture he hadn't anticipated undertaking on the flight home. The feel of his hands through her hair, his hand in the small of her back, his lips connecting with hers…. He loved it how she tried to smile when she kissed him and the way her lips would curve against his, so innocent and yet delightfully seductive - "Base to Thunderbird One." That snapped him out of it! He shook his head. Damn! He's forgot to check in with his father.

"Thunderbird One to Base go ahead."

"Are you alright son? You didn't check in when you left, I was surprised to hear from Virgil you were already on your way."

"Sorry, we've been out since last night…. I guess I'm tired. E.T.A to base in approximately 15 minutes. Mission was a success. There were a few walkers we rescued from the moor and we successfully extinguished the fire that had been burning for forty eight hours."

"Well done son. When you get back take some time to refresh yourself then we will convene for a debrief when Virgil's home too."

"F.A.B Father."

Back on the island Scott had barely pulled into the hangar when he heard a cautious knock on the cockpit hatch. Surprised, he opened the door as a young woman tentatively stepped over the threshold seeking out the pilot. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him stood up and staring in her direction. Her long brunette tresses were tied up in a haphazard ponytail flicked over one shoulder and she was wearing her favourite tee and jeans. Dark eyeliner framed her eyes. He drank in the sight of her before she bounded into his arms.

"Scott!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, he smelt like a smoke and dirt but she couldn't care less as her lips crushed into his. He barely had time to react as he smiled and returned a kiss with as much pent-up emotion as hers. He managed to reach out onto the arm of his seat to secure the door before settling back down into it as she straddled his lap. She pulled back for a moment; her face flushed. She was breathless.

"Hey stranger." He grinned.

She swatted him playfully. "Hey, yourself."

"God; I've missed you Rose." He planted another fierce kiss on her lips as his hands supported her waist, she roamed down towards his neck in the hollow where she knew her caress would drive him crazy.

His watch started beeping. He groaned in frustration as they paused. He saw it was Virgil. Rose sat back on her haunches to give him more space. "Virgil this better be for a good reason." He all but growled. Rose smacked him on the lap as she mouthed be nice! He grinned.

"You need to come down to the hangar now." Scott rolled his eyes; really?

"What's wrong?"

"You need to see it in person. Just get down, here will you?" Virgil's brows were furrowed in worry. He appeared to be crouched in the pod.

"Alright, alright I'm on my way." To be honest he should be getting ready for debrief anyway. Virgil might be doing him a favour.

"I'll head back to the villa….. don't be too long, though will you?" She played with his collar in a way that almost knocked his resolve out of him. He bit his lip.

"I promise." He planted a light kiss on her lips before escorting her out of the cockpit.

He took the short trip in the monorail into the neighbouring hangar before taking the lift down to ground level. He could see the pod was open. He walked over and popped his head around. "Virgil?"

"Over here!" Virgil called hoarsely.

Scott rounded the back of the firefly to see Virgil was crouched over the emergency pull down seats at the back of the pod, he appeared to have something in his arms as he straightened upwards. Scott stopped in his tracks, his mouth going slack in surprise. "Is that? Is that what I think it is?"

He stepped closer to Virgil who was gently bobbing up and down on the spot. "Sssshhhh, sweetheart. Its OK, we're not going to hurt you." A wail escaped from the little bundle, their face scrunched up and mouth wide open. A shock of fair hair and dark eyes in a sea of blankets.

"If you mean a baby…. Then yes, it's a baby, a very young one too judging by the cradle cap and the small amount of swelling around the head."

Scott peered into the blankets and held out his hand. The baby immediately grabbed onto his little finger just like his brother's had when they were young. The baby stopped bawling and looked surprised, a little O expression passing across their features. Scott smiled warmly before looking back at Virgil. "Have you got something to tell me?" He smirked.

Virgil pulled a face. "Ha-ha! Unlike someone, it's been quite a while since I've had time to share a drink with a woman let alone anything else." He grinned at the disheveled state of his brother, he knew why he hadn't wanted to be disturbed. "I was just leaving the pod open to clear the smell when I heard this little one crying. It was quite the shock I tell you, I thought I was going mad!" The baby was starting to calm in their presence.

"How did they get in here without us noticing?" Scott extracted himself and went to look at the wicker Moses basket strapped to the seat. He picked through the blankets and pulled out a slip of paper. "I didn't see that." Virgil continued to rock slowly on the spot.

Scott thumbed open the folded paper and read aloud. "My name is Matthew, please take care of me." Scott turned the paper in his hands looking for more clues but there was nothing.

Scott looked down again and saw a changing bag. He flipped it open but there were only essentials such as nappies, a couple of bottles, some formula and one set of clothes along with a muslin cloth and wipes.

"Scott what are we going to do? Father's going to blow a fuse and we can't look after a baby here."

"Hang on. Let me call her." Virgil looked confused as Scott brought his watch up to his face.

"Rose honey; could you come down to the hangar, without drawing attention…. We have a situation."

"Sure."

Five minutes later she was in the silo. She walked over to where Scott and Virgil were on alert. "What's the situation?" She called from across the hall.

She stopped mid stride when she noticed the bundle in Scott's arms. Virgil was cooing over Scott's shoulder at the baby.

"How did you guys get a baby?" She exclaimed.

"I was just cleaning up and I found him at the back of the pod swaddled in this basket."

"And I found a note" Scott passed it to her, one arm still secured around his precious cargo. She grabbed in her back pocket for a tissue and held onto the edge of the note with it. She then looked at the other items.

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, we need to contact the local social services and make them aware of the situation then they can advise on next steps and start looking for the mother, she may be in danger or vulnerable. I'm going to get this note to Brains in the lab along with one of these bottles. It maybe he could lift some prints or other useful evidence. We also need to get this little man to a doctor to check he's OK." Rose had already grabbed a sandwich bag from the changing bag to put the note inside.

"Boys, what's taking you so long?" Jeff Tracy stood at the top of the hangar; arms splayed over the railings as he looked down from the gantry. Jeff couldn't see them behind firefly. The boys looked at each other in concern. Rose not nearly as flustered, stepped out.

"Jeff could you come down here please? The boys have an unexpected stowaway but it's not a threat I assure you."

Jeff frowned but he trusted his secondary head of security. "I'll be right down."

The baby started screaming. "Shhhh, shhh little one its alright." Virgil called.

Scott transferred Matthew up on to his shoulder just as Jeff stepped over the threshold. His face was motionless as he took in a sight he hadn't seen for many years. His eldest was soothing a baby.

"Explain." Jeff immediately went up to Scott to get a better view. Seeing as all the men where now engaged with the little one, Rose summarised.

"Virgil returned from the rescue to find the baby strapped to the seats here at the back of the pod. The note Scott found states he's called Matthew and to take care of him. There is also a changing bag with some essentials. It appears the mother thought Matthew would be safe in international rescues care."

By now Scott had transferred Matthew over to Jeff's arms at his request. The baby was still crying but within a few moments of Jeff rubbing his back and rocking him he settled down but he was still agitated. "Virgil, any formula and bottles in that bag?"

"Err… yeah just one bottle and half a tin."

"Read the instructions and go and make a feed up will you, this little mite's starving, aren't you?" Jeff spoke directly to Matthew who seemed wail in agreement.

"On it!" Virgil ran up into the kitchenette area on Two. Jeff sat down with the baby in his arms.

"Jeff; I would suggest calling the social services for advice and Matthew needs to see a doctor." Rose stated.

"Agreed, make the call and explain that we will ensure the baby remains well cared for and that we are seeking medical attention as a precaution. Scott phone our Doctor and ask him to get out here as soon as he can."

"F-A-B" They both replied before hurrying off. By the time Virgil came down Jeff had already checked that the baby had a clean nappy and was warm enough. Virgil tested the milk on his wrist like he remembered his mum doing for Alan. He passed it to his dad.

"Thanks son."

The baby nudged the teat away several times. "Come on, open that mouth a little bit more, you must be hungry." Jeff coaxed. Eventually Jeff managed to ease it into the side of Matthew's mouth. He instantly clamped down and started guzzling. "There, see I knew you were hungry." Jeff smiled relieved that the baby was feeding well.

Virgil watched his Dad in wonder, it had been over twenty years since he'd last looked after a baby and yet you would never know to look at him. Jeff smiled at Virgil's surprise. "You know I had a fair amount of practice with the five of you. Time may pass but those skills stick with you."

The bottle was soon empty. "Right, now our little man here is satisfied, let's take the lift up and decide what we're going to do." Virgil scooped up the baby's belongings as his dad slung a muslin cloth over his shoulder and set Mathew there patting and rubbing his back as they walked.

When they got into the villa Jeff was accosted by a young brunette whirlwind. "Oh! Mr Tracy, I didn't believe it when they said there was a baby, oh gosh he's so beautiful." Tin-tin looked at the little sleepy face resting on Jeff's shoulder. Alan watched on from a distance with a disgruntled expression, they had been decorating the tree together. It had been back to back rescues of late and they'd barely had time to get the decorations organised. John was talking to Scott. "May I hold him?" Jeff passed Matthew over. "Make sure you support his head…. that's it." Tin-tin sat on the couch and looked in wonder.

"Don't go getting attached Tin-Tin he won't be with us long." His warning fell on deaf ears and Tin-tin gazed down adoringly. He sighed before heading to his desk. "All of you gather round please."

Scott and Virgil looked at each other - they had been dreading this bit. Rose ended her call and stepped over to stand beside Scott. Alan and John took up the sofa closest to the desk.

"Right, explain to me how someone can sneak a child onboard mid-rescue?" he stared at his sons who were still in uniform.

"Well, it's not like it's not happened before Father is it?" Scott supplied.

"If you're referring to Chip Morrison then that's true but that's also why we added additional security measures, such as checking the pod prior to take off after every mission."

"We did!" protested Virgil. "Scott helped me load in firefly, we checked the pod then exited."

Scott groaned which drew his father's attention. "It must have been when the fire chief called us over Virgil, that must be when the mother or someone crept on board to leave Matthew."

"Your right, we both went over to see her and I left the pod hatch down." He looked at Jeff apologetically.

"Right well I think we have ascertained what you need to do in the future." He turned to Rose. "What's the latest?"

"Well; I explained the situation to the local social services. They asked where the baby was now and I explained at our headquarters, they asked if we could come down to see them but I explained that baby Matthew was treated to a long-distance flight but we could bring him back if they need to book him into the foster system." There was a gasp behind from Tin-Tin. She couldn't bear the thought of the little one being abandoned over Christmas. "On further discussion they acknowledged that they are stretched to capacity and that there are no available foster carers at present. They were concerned about Matthew needing to be checked over by a GP but I explained that was already in order and we would send the report once complete, along with evidence photos of his belongings and some identity shots of him. Long story short, they simply are struggling to place him before boxing day and therefore have asked if we would be in the position to act as his primary care givers until an alternative can be arranged or the family identified. I said I couldn't see this being an issue but would need to consult with our director first."

"I guess that settles it then, as long as no one objects?" They all shook their heads. "In that case get them on the line and i'll run through the specifics" Rose nodded.

"If Matthew is staying then we are going to need some extra things." Voiced Tin-tin.

"Yeah, like nappies and formula." Interjected Scott.

"Well Alan; how would you like to escort Tin-Tin to the mainland and get some supplies?"

Tin-tin squealed in delight at the idea of baby clothes shopping. Alan looked less than enamored. Gordon creased at his expression as he tried to stifle a laugh. Alan hated shopping at the best of times.

"Sure father, that's just what I had on the agenda for Christmas eve afternoon."

Jeff ignored the blatant sarcastic tone. "Great, well that's settled, Tin-Tin pass Matthew over here and let's get him settled in this basket." Tin-Tin reluctantly released her hold and settled him in the basket on the sofa. Kyrano who had been quietly watching in the corner smiled.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

They reached the mainland in good time heading into one of the largest available shopping malls which was only a five-minute drive from the airport. Tin had not stopped talking about the baby the entire flight over and it was starting to drive Alan to distraction.

Currently he was holding a basket brimmed with formula, bottles, sterilising agent, nappies, gas drops and a whole host of other stuff he hadn't been able to figure out why it was needed. He adjusted his grip on the handle as the weight started to bother him. Tin-Tin was currently flicking through the clothes rails holding up outfits and cooing over them before popping them back again. She pulled out a little Santa's outfit. "Tin; remember Father said essentials…."

"Oh, Alan don't be such a spoilsport. Matthew's going to be sharing Christmas with us and the poor little boy's going to have nothing to call his own for his first Christmas. He deserves something to open too." Tin-Tin had already moved on and was chucking a rattle and sensory book into the basket. "Maybe we should have got a trolley?" She pondered as she looked at the growing pile in Alan's hands. Alan sighed exasperated.

When they finally headed over to the till Alan could have cried in relief. As they were paying for the items on the automatic cashier another customer leaned over to Tin-tin. "Aww, is this your first one?" She asked looking at the large pile of baby essentials. Alan flushed a deep shade of crimson. Tin-tin looked at him and smiled. "Sadly not, these are for a friend."

"Oh, my apologies - well they must be lucky to have such good friends." Tin-tin smiled as the lady walked away embarrassed.

"Right let's get home and then we can relax in peace." Alan gathered up most of the bags as Tin-tin grabbed the rest.

Back on the island the boys were in the lounge talking in whispers. After a challenging couple of hours, another feed and nappy change as well as a check over with the doctor, Matthew was now asleep on Jeff's chest. Jeff had been reading the paper but it now laid forgotten at his feet.

"Dad's cream crackered and the sprog's been here less than four hours." Gordon's lips quirked with amusement. He hadn't seen his dad so content in a long time. He had barely allowed anyone else to care for Matthew so far.

"Well at least it's kept him off our backs, I'm surprised he's not making us care for the baby more seeing as it was our fault that we had a stowaway in the first place."

"Hey! Our fault? I seem to remember the stowaway arrived on board Thunderbird 2 and last time I checked I'm not her pilot. Don't tar me with the same brush." Scott looked mock affronted.

John chuckled. "But you're the overall field commander - surely the responsibility relies with you, you should have checked in with Virgil to ensure he'd done the sweep properly."

"I'm not made of eyes! You're all responsible for your own actions to a point."

"I'll remind you of that the next time we're on a rescue." John quipped.

"I said; to a point." Scott reiterated as he wrapped his arms more securely around Rose.

"Quit your bickering, its only three pm Christmas eve, your worse than my sisters." They laughed until Gordon started gagging. He was sat nearest to his Dad.

"Man alive! that's bad!" Gordon's eyes watered. The others wrinkled their nose.

"Do you think it's the baby or Father?" Quizzed Virgil. They chuckled again, both carried on sleeping oblivious to the conversation around them. They heard a gushing noise.

"Was that what I think it was?" John really hoped it wasn't but the baby's beet red face scrunched up face shortly followed by a relaxed expression and rapid de-colouring of his face suggested otherwise. Matthew squirmed.

"Yep! Well, who's dealing with that then? Looks like dad's too knackered." said Scott.

"You can!" The three lads chorused back. Rose watched on in amusement.

"What?!" He looked flabbergasted.

"You were the one old enough to help look after Alan and the rest of us therefore naturally you are the most experienced and best placed to help the baby." John stated matter of flatly.

"John, you're a year younger than me. You know full well what to do; it's not rocket science."

Matthew started to whimper.

"Well, if its anything like the new-born nappies I had to deal with when my sister was that age then it might very well require all of us." They looked at Rose in disbelief but she was already plucking Matthew carefully off Jeff's chest. Scott knowing that she had a valid point, leapt up and grabbed the changing mat from the bag and placed it on the floor. She could already see the orange seeping through the white baby grow. "I hope they get here with those clothes soon!" She started to undo the baby grow. The smell intensified as Matthew protested at being unclothed. Scott held the wipes ready only to see it was everywhere.

"Gordon - go and grab some wash cloths, will you?" Scott asked.

"Gladly." He ran off.

John was already grabbing the remaining spare baby grow whilst Virgil procured a fresh nappy and a bag. Gordon returned with the cloths just as Rose had peeled off the baby grow which was pasted up to the shoulders. Her hands were covered. She tried not to retch.

"Dear God! How does something so small produce something so explosive!" Gordon looked on in horror.

"There's so much of it!" Added John.

Scott gently held up the legs as Rose bathed Matthew's back with the washcloths. "Ewwwww!"

A few minutes later the poo was sealed and the rags and baby grow bundled into another bag. "How are we going to get this cleaned?" Virgil looked at the clothes. Scott had started putting on the nappy whilst Rose went to wash her hands. He sighed in frustration when he realised, he'd done up the baby grow wrong. He'd missed a couple of buttons and now it was lopsided. He huffed as he started again.

"Burn them." Replied Gordon as he scooped up the little baby as Scott knelt back on his haunches. Now his dad had finally let go Gordon wanted to see what the fuss was about. "Alright; he's pretty cute, your forgiven for that poopgeddon indiscretion back there." He sat back in the armchair pulling faces. The others got off their knees to see Jeff watching them, eyes sparkling and wide awake with his hands resting on his chest. "Took enough of you."

"Dad! You were awake the whole time, weren't you?" Scott accused.

Jeff flashed a winning smile.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Christmas eve had been a livelier affair than usual thanks to their unexpected visitor. Tin-Tin had returned with enough essentials for ten children Jeff judged looking at the bags but needs must he supposed. Better to have too much than not enough seeing how remote they were. He remembered babies came with a lot of kit. Alan looked worn out as he flopped onto the sofa. They had all retired early, tired out by the earlier rescue or in some people's cases returning to earth. Scott and Rose had seen how weary Jeff was and offered to have Matthew for his first night. Jeff hadn't protested although he was a little concerned the lack of sleep may not be a good thing if Scott got called out. Scott reminded him it was no worse than flying after back-to-back patrols mid war zone which he guessed his son had a point… but also Jeff knew how taxing kids were, especially new-born's. After six months of no sleep with his first-born Jeff had nearly crashed his car into a tree on his way to work when his attention had slipped. He also remembered the countless times he'd poured coffee into his breakfast or lost his keys in his shoe. He made a point to keep an ear out and if baby Matthew was too much then he would take over.

Scott came out of the bathroom in just PJ bottoms and slipped under the covers. Rose had moved the bedside cabinet over to act as a Moses stand and had swaddled Matthew how she had watched on the online videos earlier. He was content for now but it was only 8 pm. "Do you think he's ok?" she whispered, she bent over to check on him one more time.

"I'm sure he's fine, quit touching him or you'll wake him." After one last check she snuggled into Scott's side. "This is not how I planned our first night back together." He whispered. She chuckled softly; Scott felt her breath puff against his chest.

"Good job he's cute huh?"

"I'll say. Goodnight."

"Night."

Scott breathing became rhythmic almost straight away, he was exhausted from the rescue. Rose smiled and settled down after one more look in the basket. Just as she felt her body begin to recline into the warm sheets and her consciousness slip, she awoke with a start to the high-pitched wailing assault to her left. She groaned and pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes. Loose hair tumbled around her shoulders. "Hey, hey its ok Matty, We're still here. There's no need to worry." Seeing Scott was still asleep oblivious to the sound that was louder than the rescue klaxon, she moved further away from the bed and over to the window. She rocked him for twenty minutes before he finally fell asleep. She waited another ten with bated breath before heading back towards the bed. She gently placed him down but just as she slipped out her hand from underneath he started wailing again, she could see his little face all contorted in the moonlight. She guessed he was missing his mother and maybe hungry? She grabbed the bottle from the bottle warmer where they had prepared it for bedtime. Matthew latched on almost immediately as she sat on the end of the bed. Afterwards she winded him as she had seen Jeff do earlier and he returned to sleep peaceably.

An hour later he was up again. Rose once again lugged herself out of bed, changed him and rocked him to sleep but every time, she went to lay him down, he cried and she couldn't bear to leave him that way. He must feel so scared and alone not able to understand anything apart from warmth, comfort and hunger. She didn't know any lullabies so she settled for singing we wish you a merry Christmas. Scott sat himself up unnoticed by Rose as she sang softly near the window rocking Matthew. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight and he'd never heard her sing before, he thought it was one of the sweetest things he had seen as he watched her exhausted features pull into a tight smile as she tried to stop Matthew crying. He got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How long have you been up?" She leaned into him as he supported her weight. "Honestly, I have no idea I've been up about three times, I've fed him, winded him, changed him and settled him twice. I think he must be missing his mum." She cooed as his fist wrapped around her hair.

"You should have woken me up." Scott swept her hair back and kissed her neck from behind, arms wrapped around her.

"You were knackered from that rescue. You needed to rest."

"Well let me take over now and you try and get some sleep." Grateful, she carefully turned and passed Matthew over. Within a few minutes he snuggled into Scott's chest and was asleep. Rose looked on in disbelief and slightly miffed at the instantaneous response.

"How did you do that?"

Scott headed back over to the bed and settled against the headboard with the sheets pooled around his lap. "I remember mom saying that babies at this age crave skin to skin contact to bond with their parents and to help them feel comforted and secure." He tucked the infant more securely into the crook of his bare arm. Rose had crashed on the pillow just content to be able to lie down in relative peace. It wasn't long before she had slipped off.

Scott looked at the little bundle in his arms. He wondered how a parent could ever part with a child in this way, they must have been so afraid. The fact that they had taken the time to leave him with essentials and a note suggested they really cared. He hoped that the parents would be found soon. God knows what kind of Christmas day they would be enduring. Scott had never really paused to consider children or starting a family of his own, with the careers he had it just hadn't been an option but now sat here with this little being in the early hours of Christmas day he was starting to realise what he could be missing out on. After forty-five minutes he managed to place Matthew back in his basket before falling into a deep sleep.

John was dressed and, in the kitchen, grabbing some breakfast. He was up early not having yet adjusted to time here on Earth. He was flicking though a draft for his journal when Scott walked in wearing an open dressing gown and bottoms. His hair was spiked in all directions and he had a bottle in his hand. His five o'clock shadow looked unnatural as it was rare to see his brother not clean shaven. "Wow, rough night huh?" Scott dumped the bottle on the counter and grunted in reply as he plucked out a fresh one that Kyrano had sterilised the night before. He went to ladle in the powder but missed completely. John stepped up and removed the scoop from his hand. "Sit down before you fall down." Scott did as he was told.

By the time John had turned around and whipped up a bottle, Scott was crashed out across the bar, head resting on his arm. John not wanting to disturb him headed down the hall. He knocked on the door. "Rose, its John. Is it alright for me to come in?" There was a pause before the door opened. Rose appeared black eyed in yesterdays make-up and with Matthew on her shoulder. "Scott fell asleep in the kitchen. Why don't you let me feed the little mite?"

"John you are a lifesaver, thank you!" He smiled.

"No problems."

"Merry Christmas Rose."

"You too John."

He walked down the hall past Alan's and Gordon's rooms and into the lounge. He sat down by the tree and noticed some last minute hastily wrapped presents in baby blue with snowflakes. "Merry Christmas Matthew. Not quite the day you had planned I'm sure but we'll do our best to make you feel at home." He glanced around at the garlands on the ceiling, the lights and the eight-foot tree, for some reason his dad always went a bit overboard at Christmas. If John had to guess he figured it was because he was trying to atone for the ones he had missed when they were young and he was in space.

Alan and Tin-tin came in together just as he was finishing the feed. "Merry Christmas John." Tin-tin greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as she bent over Matthew. Alan was still stood at a distance. "Alan come and see Matthew." Tin-Tin beckoned him over. "You haven't even held him yet." _I don't want to either_ he thought, although it seemed he was going to have little choice in the matter as John stood up and planted Matthew directly in his arms. "I really need to use the bathroom I've been sat with him on me for an age, he just needs winding would you mind?"

Alan nodded mutely; John was already gone. Alan popped Matthew across his shoulder and patted his back. "There; see it's not so bad is it?" Tin-Tin smiled.

"I guess not." He grumbled.

"You look like a natural." Alan realised Tin-tin was looking at him spiritedly. Did she dig the whole guys and babies thing?... maybe he could get on board with this After all. He smiled back.

Just then Jeff and Virgil entered the lounge together. "Merry Christmas!"

Gordon filtered in not that long after, shortly followed by a knackered Scott and a sleep deprived Rose. Virgil did not envy them at all.

Matthew had started grizzling and Alan could hear a wet air sound in his chest cavity. Jeff looked up from his tablet. "You might have to change his position son, try him upright on your lap."

"What, like this?" Alan adjusted Matthew into a position that he had seen his friends do with their kids.

"That's it."

Just then Matthew let out and almighty belch along with projectile milky vomit all over Alan's supporting hand before pooling in his lap (Matthew somehow remained immaculate except for a small dribble down his chin) It wasn't just a little bit; it was like an entire feed. He looked at the baby in shock, his nose wrinkling at the smell. Matthew almost looked like he was smiling.

"For god's sake this is clean on and the little devil is grinning about it!" Alan protested. Gordon was roaring with laughter, causing the others to chortle at his reaction.

"Alan he can't help it, he's only a baby." Tin-Tin simpered. He held Matthew at arms- length and deposited him into Tin-Tins lap, Scott threw her a cloth off his shoulder so she could mop his face.

"Alan he's not smiling, babies at that age can't smile. Babies also nearly always puke after eating so word of advice for the future; always keep one of those cloths handy." Scott informed him.

"It's probably just more gas." His father added, not even looking up from the paper. Alan scowled and walked out in disgust muttering under his breath. They were still laughing when he left. Tin-Tin tried not to smile too wide as she finished winding Matthew herself.

Lunch was a raucous affair, thank fully Matthew had fallen asleep and was at a safe distance from the table as the boys fought over the dishes like they'd never seen food before. Rose and Tin-tin sat in between Scott and Alan talking companionably. Gordon was jesting with Virgil over whose bird was best (as usual) and Alan was discussing his up-and-coming race in the new year with his dad. John was in deep conversation about his latest journal with Brains, seeking his advice. All in all, a usual Christmas affair in which they were all relieved that no one had been called out mid dinner this year. After lunch they returned to the lounge where they began the present opening. Kyrano insisted on having Matthew next to him so the family could concentrate on the festivities. He was already taking care of the next feed as Matthew gave a contented burble.

Gordon was enthralled with his new wet-suit from Brains which he held up to show the others. Brains hid behind one of his gifts in modest embarrassment. Tin-Tin gasped as she opened a box and saw a beautiful gold necklace with one single circular inset diamond. "I love it!" She pulled Alan into a hug. John was already ten pages deep into the novel he had just unwrapped from Virgil. Virgil was admiring a new paint set from Tin-tin. Meanwhile Jeff had received a bottle of his favourite Scotch from Scott, he turned to thank him only to see his eldest and Rose sprawled out on the sofa surrounded by paper. Scott had a new light blue cashmere roll neck sweater abandoned in his lap and Rose had her hand half clasped around a new set of ear pieces that Scott had gifted her as he knew how much she loved to listen to music. Her hand trailed against the floor as she precariously balanced next to Scott's long frame, both were fast asleep. Scott was catching files. Jeff got up out of his chair and threw a shawl over them. Alerted to the state of his brother and his girlfriend Gordon snapped a picture which earned him a severe frown from Jeff but Gordon just grinned unabashed.

At this point the baby started to cry. Kyrano tried to soothe him but he wouldn't settle. Rose stirred. Tin-Tin stood. "Alan why don't we take Matthew for a walk and see if we can get him to sleep?" She picked up the baby carrier. Alan wanted to spend time with Tin-Tin but this wasn't what he had in mind but at the same time he could see she was going whether he would or not and most likely one of his other brothers would join her if he didn't. "Yeah sure, sounds like a swell idea."

"You will need to apply some sunscreen to him Tin-Tin." Kyrano was worried about the intense sunshine. Tin-Tin had already pulled out cream and a hat. He smiled at her as they prepped little Matthew for his outing together.

Just as they had left through the bi-fold doors Penny's portrait lit up. "Go ahead Penny." Jeff intoned as he flicked the switch.

Penny's portrait flickered into life, her hair was pulled back into a classic beehive and she was wearing a black, red and white geometric dress. "Happy holiday's Penny!" The boys chorused rousing Rose and Scott from their slumber. They turned to watch the activity.

"Merry Christmas to you all too." Technically Penny had yet to celebrate Christmas due to the time difference.

"Penny why are you up so early?" Jeff voiced.

"Well, Rose forwarded us the details of your little stowaway so Parker and I thought we would put our skills to good use in seeking out the mother as Matthew is so young. It would be best to reunite them as soon as possible if we can - or at least determine why she surrendered him". She tucked a loose hair back. "So, I reached out to my welsh contacts and circulated the information that Rose kindly supplied. I was able to obtain medical records that the law wouldn't necessarily have privy to straight away and I believe we have found three matches which I hope to be able to narrow down and then confirm with the results of the DNA swab Rose supplied, Hence, we are heading to Wales without delay."

"Can we assist in any way Penelope?" Scott had stood up and walked into view.

"Not a present, Fingers crossed we can manage this one along with the appropriate services but we will keep you informed."

"OK Penny, go careful and thank you for doing this. If you can help reunite this child with his family then it will be a Christmas well spent."

"Indeed Jeff, goodbye for now."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Jeff retired early later that evening with Matthew to give the others a breather and a chance to celebrate the end of Christmas together. Virgil was desperate to play some tunes and the boys wanted to join in. Virgil helped carry the basket down to his dad's room along with the new piece of equipment he had been tinkering with this afternoon.

"So how does this contraption work?" Jeff held onto Matthew protectively. He knew he could trust his son in his build design but still they had to be sure.

"Well, the basket hooks onto the handles here so its suspended – it's all counterbalanced and quite safe." Added Virgil. "Then all you do is press this button here and the motor gently causes the basket to swing, like this. This button turns on the red light which is meant to stimulate being in the womb or something and then this little device plays white noise which is meant to soothe the baby." Virgil dusted his hands together.

"Well, I must say I am impressed at the thought and research you have put into this but knowing what babies are like I will be amazed if this works. Mind you, if it gets me an inch or more sleep than Scott and Rose got last night then I'm willing to give it a go."

"Good luck dad."

"Thanks. Oh; by the way should Penny call… I'll get it unless I'm indisposed, then you may need to come and get me." Virgil nodded as he left.

Jeff settled down on the bed and slipped on his reading glasses. He pulled up a story on his tablet one handed, the other securely wrapped around the little dark eyed bundle. "There was once a man on the moon….."

Things in the lounge had become rather festive. Gordon had found a reindeer pinata of all things and was having a great time watching a tipsy Rose, Tin-tin and John take it in turns to try and smack it down. John had already somehow fallen over the sofa where he had got so turned around, Scott extended an arm to give John a life up. They were being 'sponsored' by their respective sober teammates; Alan, Scott and Gordon. There was a raucous cheer from Alan as Tin-tin finally caused it to burst open. She cried out in surprise before nearly tripping up as the others ran in to steal the sweets. "Rose and I need more." Shouted Scott. "Sugar highs are required if we're to survive past 8 pm." Rose swagged a chocolate right out from under Gordon's crouched form. "Hey! Although if you fancy getting that close maybe we could all play twister?" Gordon suggested in a mock flirting tone. Scott quickly popped up mid crouch over Rose to cuff him over the head. Alan laughed.

Virgil was up at the piano quite content playing some of his favourite festive numbers for the others to enjoy. After their mad dash across the floor Alan had pulled Tin-tin to her feet and invited her to dance in the space that had been cleared before the tree and the piano. Gordon and John were divvying their spoils as Brains asked them if they fancied a game of pool. Rose had retreated outside for a breather. She checked her comms, there had been no message from Lady Penelope. She sighed; elbows propped on the banister. Scott stood next to her, their shoulders touching companionably.

"Something's troubling you and I don't think it's my brother's invitation." He watched her closely.

She smirked. "Gordon would never beat me at twister…." She turned to face Scott directly. "I just can't help but think about Matthew's parents. What kind of trouble are they in to warrant abandoning him on Christmas? Thankfully you were both there, I'd hate to think where he might have ended up." She shuddered in her loose-fitting blouse. Scott held his arms open, she tucked herself under his chin. "I feel bad celebrating Christmas with them out there somewhere. What if they are hurt? or in some kind of trouble? If Penny's not found them by tomorrow then maybe I should head out there myself."

"I know what you mean, its hard not to wonder but at least Matthew is safe here with us and you have done a great job in helping care for him. I'm sure Penny will have some answers soon but dwelling on the situation is not going to help anyone." She nodded. He was right.

"Now; before we crash from exhaustion how about I try and cheer you up?" Rose looked at him curiously, hazel eyes sparkling in the light that pooled through the doors. He took her hand and led her back into the lounge. Virgil was playing Merry Christmas everyone. Scott extended his hand. Rose gasped in surprise. "Scott Tracy, are you inviting me to dance?" She placed a hand on her chest in a mock gesture.

"Just come here before I change my mind." He grinned, dimples on full display as he offered his hand again. She'd only been trying to get him to dance with her since there friendship had begun. She grabbed his hand as he spun her around. Virgil smiled glancing down at the keys as he upped the tempo, Rose increased her pace and smiled. "See I knew you were a good dancer." They wildly spun past Alan and Tin-tin. "I never said I wasn't I just said I didn't like it. There's a difference."

"Uh-huh" she looked up at him and then above his head. He watched her gaze. "You had an ulterior motivate, didn't you?" She gave him a shrewd look. He kissed her passionately under the mistletoe. "Scott put her down." Gordon called in his ear as he swung by with John, not having dance partners they were mucking around seeing who could out dance each other. Scott emboldened by Christmas spirit ignored him and kissed Rose harder which resulted in wolf whistling. Rose broke away flushed but laughing. They carried on dancing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Jeff was woken early, not by Matthew but by a call from Penny. He headed into his en-suite so as not to wake up the baby and activated voice call only. "Hello Penny."

"Hello Jeff, I apologise if it's too early…."

"Not at all. I take it you have news?"

"I do indeed Jeff although it may not be the news you were hoping for. We have located the mother but it turns out her situation is far from ideal."

"Oh?" He watched as Penny faced the camera fully with a serious expression. She was sat in FAB one.

"It's turns out Matthew's father is as far removed from the word as you could imagine. The mother is young – in her early 20's and has been with the father for over three years. He's never been able to hold down a job instead preferring to frequent the role of getaway driver. So, it transpires a recent venture with his old gang went wrong when he stole more than his cut of the spoils. From what Parker and I could determine he was up to fifty thousand pounds in debt and these men mean business. They were ready to kill him if he couldn't get the cash within the week. Of course, he had already spent it all funding his gambling habit." Penny's face darkened. "Then he did something quite despicable. He sold his only child, his new-born son to a wealthy couple who wanted a child of their own more than anything."

"He did what!" Jeff caught himself and remembered to lower his tone so as not to disturb the baby next door. "Why that B" –

"I know, like I said the man is abhorrent. Well Matthew's mother found out but she was too scared of what was going to happen. She had no immediate family in the area she could turn to and she knew there would be repercussions if she sought help from the law. If her partner didn't punish her, his thug acquaintances would. She had planned to flee to her grandmother's in Kent but the fire cut off her only escape route. She was cornered and desperate so she ran away, using the fire as an excuse to tell her partner that they had been forced to evacuate the area by the emergency services whilst he was down the pub. He was chasing her and when he found out from the neighbours that their street had never been evacuated, he called her and screamed down the phone that she was a liar and she needed to come back. Desperate and alone she was terrified... then she saw the Thunderbirds and you know what happened next."

Jeff was silent. He was still seething that some scumbag could do that to his own flesh and blood, selling them off like they were a possession. Leaving the poor mother in an impossible situation. "Jeff?" Penny cocked her head questionably. He suddenly remembered she couldn't see him.

"Sorry Penny, it's a lot to process, how is the mother?"

"Inconsolable, we couldn't meet her at first. Matthew's father was blocking the door and not permitting us access, it was only when we pretended to be private investigators with news on his son that he let us in. I managed to coax the story out of her whilst Parker feigned car trouble and needing assistance. She was badly beaten but so relieved to know her son was safe. We have got her the support she needs now and him arrested but I'm not sure she's in a position to have Matthew back straight away. The social services are working to secure her emergency accommodation in a refuge where she will hopefully be safe from these men and her partner."

"Ok; so what will happen with Matthew?" Jeff peaked around the door to check on him, all was still quiet.

"The social services are currently in contact with the grandmother, now she is fully aware of the situation she is wanting to seek temporary custody of the child until such a time the mother is able to have him back, if the services deem it the best course of action for Matthew. Either way they would like the child returned in the next twenty-four hours as they have now secured temporary foster."

"There's no way these criminals can get hold of Matthew?"

"No, he will be well protected by the system."

"Very well Penny, let them know that we will have Matthew back by five PM your time."

"F.A.B Jeff."

He just had time to use the bathroom and head back over to the basket as Matthew stirred. "Good morning young man. I take it you're hungry?" Jeff gently lifted him out and up onto his shoulder. "I take it you heard that? Your mom is in a spot of bother but she's safe now. You might have to stay with your grandmother for a bit but don't you worry, we'll do everything we can to get you back to your mother. After all our motto is to never give up." Matthew shuffled closer to Jeff's face; Jeff could smell that wonderful new born smell as he shifted him into the crook of his neck. He realised with a pang how much he had enjoyed having Matthew here. Him and Lucille had always wanted grandchildren one day but now Jeff was worried he may never see any. He was only getting older and so were his boys. Their jobs made it very hard for them to even contemplate having a partner let alone a family of their own. Although since Scott had met Rose Jeff had felt his hopes start to rise again. There was still time. He drew Matthew closer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Oh Mr Tracy! Does he have to go? Surely he could stay until his mother is ready?"

"I'm afraid not Tin-tin they need to start the official processes now and he can only be reunited if the services decide that the mother has the means to care for him although I am confident from what I've heard that the mother's grandmother will be granted custody."

Tin-Tin finished packing the bag trying not to openly sob. The whole situation was awful. Mr Tracy had informed them of what Matthew's father had tried to do and how he had reacted to the mother's attempts to save her son.

The whole family had gathered to say goodbye. He may have been there for just under forty-eight hours but it seemed like the little boy had made quite the impact on the family in that time. Gordon who had been having one last hug passed Matthew back to Jeff.

"Rose; do you really have to go back early?" Scott was stood off to one side with her trying not to look disappointed. Her and Virgil would be dropping Matthew back to Wales. He had barely seen her.

She placed a hand firmly in his. "This way saves a trip out dropping me off at a later date and I'm working New year's anyway."

Jeff came over to hand Matthew to Rose now the family were done saying their goodbyes. He had overheard their conversation. "Scott; go and grab an overnight bag."

Rose looked surprised as did Scott. Jeff smiled at their expressions. "Scott you haven't taken leave for far too long. If Rose will have you, why not take a couple of days in the UK? Virgil can drop you both off."

Rose's face lit up. "Sounds wonderful."

"Thanks dad!" Scott excused himself to pack quickly. Jeff smiled, getting Scott to go on leave had always been tiresome but not anymore.

Jeff passed Matthew over along with a letter. "This is for the mother, make sure she gets it."

"I will." Replied Rose.

Within a few moments they were ready to go, Scott and Rose in Civvies and Virgil in his uniform. Scott grabbed the bags, Rose had Matthew and Virgil had the basket. Tin-tin was weeping into Alan's shoulder. He wouldn't admit it but he was going to miss the baby too, it had been nice to help where they could and although he still didn't appreciate being puked on, he would miss the joy that seemed to follow the baby around. He had brought a new lease of life to the somewhat dull island. Even Jeff had held onto Matthew longer than necessary, he was going to miss him. John and Gordon stood on the side lines with Kyrano and Brains to wave them off. As the lift descended the family retreated back feeling at loss as to what to do with the rest of their day. Tin-Tin and Alan watched the launch from the balcony as Jeff gave the clearance for them to take off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At an undisclosed location, Virgil walked out alone with a baby in his arms and a cargo trolley of Matthews new belongings. Scott and Rose had already slipped out and met Penny away from the transfer site.

He was met by the social services and a local police officer. "Here he is. I have brought back his things and a few other items we got for him that we wanted him to have. He last had a feed an hour ago and a change of diaper five minutes ago. Here is a physical copy of his doctors report and some information on what we found he likes and doesn't like." Virgil reluctantly handed him over to awaiting arms.

The care worker could see the hesitation in the young man's eyes and the internal struggle he seemed to be experiencing. His eyes were beautifully expressionate, you could see he was a gentle and kind man. She tried to put his mind at ease. "Thank you for the thorough hand over. Its nice to know little Matthew here has been so well looked after, I can imagine your going to miss him?"

"We certainly are, if there's anyway we could know how he was getting on, I know it would mean the world to our team."

"As you know we can't share any personal information and its not something we would routinely do but seeing as its international rescue I think we could make a few exceptions if the family consents."

"Thank you so much." Virgil peeked a look one last time, hand gently taking Matthews little fist in his. "Goodbye little man, we wish you all the best."

With one last look and a wave over his shoulder, Virgil returned empty handed, to thunderbird 2.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_One month later:_

John stood in the corner by the console looking out over the expanse that was the earth's surface. Sometimes on quiet days like today he liked to try and picture the conversations he could hear behind him as they were taking place on Earth. He wondered what his family were up to with this rare downtime.

"Calling, international rescue?" A hesitant young voice called. Her accent sounded Welsh. He cocked his head to one side.

"Huh, guess I jinxed us." He picked up the microphone.

"International rescue receiving you, what's your situation?"

"Oh! Oh no, there's no situation. Sorry! I just didn't know how to contact you…. I wanted to say thank you."

This was unusual. "You want to say thank you ma'am?"

"Yes, you see... at Christmas international rescue attended a wild fire and helped to care for a baby when the mother couldn't." Her voice broke a little.

"I take it your dear Matthew's mother?" John replied gently.

"I am! You met him?"

"I'm very glad to have had the chance to meet him, he brightened most of our team's Christmas with his company." He smiled fondly.

"Awww, well I won't keep you long but I just wanted to say you have made such a difference to our lives and I am so grateful without you, Matthew and I would have never got to be together. When I heard there was a chance, I could be reunited with Matthew I was so worried in case Mikey got out or his gang came after me but then I heard that your operatives managed to bust the ring he was part of and they are on their way to being prosecuted. Then I received the envelope and almost fainted! Thank you so much for all you have done to keep me and my son safe and together. You saved our lives I'm sure of it."

"We're happy to have been able to help. You know my director would be mighty pleased to hear from yourself directly, would you mind if I connected you?"

"Wow, yes of course it would be lovely to speak to them."

"Hold one moment please." John placed the call on hold and immediately called his father.

"Thunderbird Five to base."

"Base reading you, go ahead John."

"Father, its still quiet at present but I have a caller on the line wishing to speak with the director of international rescue."

"Oh?" Jeff gave his son a quizzical look.

John smiled. "It's Matthew's mother, she didn't know how to get hold of us so she called in. She wanted to thank us for the help in catching her partner and his gang as well as the support she and Matthew have received."

John watched as most of the family began to crowd around the desk. "Well, pass her through. It would be lovely to hear how they are getting on."

"F.A.B. Connecting you now."

"Hello, you've reached the director of International Rescue."

There was a slight pause. "H…hi! I erm, I'm sorry to bother you I know you must be awfully busy but I couldn't not thank you for all that you have done to ensure Matthew's safety and to reunite us. I thought I'd lost him forever I was so…. So broken. To have him safe and to be in the position to care for him now is quite simply the best Christmas gift I could have ever asked for and it thanks to you and your team."

"You are most welcome miss. I take it you and Matthew are settled now?"

"Yes, more or less. Thanks to your generous donation we were able to secure an apartment near my grandmother and she and I care for Matthew together with the support from our local social services at present but I got the news yesterday that I can keep Matthew and provide all his care myself!" The joy in her voice down the line was infectious. Tin-tin and Virgil were smiling.

"That's fantastic news! And how is Matthew? He made quite the impression with my team here."

"He is growing so fast and he's started to smile, he's a real sweetheart and rarely cries. Thank you for the items you returned him with. The rattle is his favourite he loves to play with it." Tin-tin nudged Alan pleased that Matthew's favourite toy was one she had selected for him.

"I don't know if they are there with you but if you could please also extend my thanks to your operatives, without them I couldn't have had Matthew back and not been in fear for his life. To know that Mikey and his ring of misfits are rounded up and where they should be has meant I'm not looking over my shoulder for the first time in years."

Scott smiled; Rose would be pleased. Her and Penny had decimated the gang of five in a matter of hours and taken great delight in doing so. He pinged off a quick message to them both.

"I will be sure to pass on your thanks, although I know they are already pleased to have been of service."

"Right; well I better let you get back to it but thank you once again for everything."

"Did you get to speak to them dear?"

"Gran, I'm still on the phone to them!"

"Oh, sorry sweetheart." The boys stifled a laugh.

"You're welcome, it was lovely to hear from you and to know that you and Matthew are both ok. I wish you all the best for the future."

"Thank you, I hope you all have a good day, bye!"

She signed off. "Well, that was really great to hear, thanks for putting her through John."

"You're welcome, it's always nice to hear from those we've helped."

"It makes the job worthwhile that's for sure." Virgil added.

"and reminds us why we do what we do." Alan smiled at Tin-tin.

John froze on the screen "Excuse me one moment." He disappeared off camera so they could only see the console whirring away and a blank control room.

Virgil slid off his dad's desk as Scott stepped closer to the image. Gordon stood to attention as did Alan. John came back into view.

"It's a distress call father from a research vessel in the North Sea. She's hit ice and is taking on water fast."

"Right Scott off you go, I'll brief you in the air."

"Yes sir"

"Virgil and Gordon get going, pod four."

They nodded.

Jeff turned back to his desk. "Thunderbirds are go!"


End file.
